


Earth Day 24

by be1larke



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be1larke/pseuds/be1larke
Summary: it’s been 24 days since the hundred had been sent to the ground. the grounders are coming and all the delinquents have are swords and spears. there are only a few that can even hold one right let alone kill a grounder with it.





	Earth Day 24

**Author's Note:**

> hey, go check me out on twitter @be1larke. if you wanna😂

It had been 24 days since the delinquents had landed on earth. during the first week all they had done was hunt eat and get drunk. Clarke Griffin who was arrested to keep the secret that the ark was dying and Bellamy Blake who snuck onto the drop ship after shooting chancellor Jaha were the only hope the hundred had for survival. Bellamy and Clarke never knew each other on the ring but Clarke had always heard about the girl who hid under the floor for 16 years, which happened to be his sister. On the ark each couple was only allowed to have one child and if they had more, they would be floated. Whenever they had first landed Clarke couldn’t stand Bellamy, after all he did give a girl a knife which killed her best friend , Wells. But after they realized there were more people on the ground, they had to work together to survive. Bellamy handled building the wall and clarke helped the people who were injured by the grounders. a few days later the grounders lights showed up in the distance just before the sun went down. Bellamy and Clarke knew what this meant, war. So bellamy assigned positions to each person that could even hold a sword, which wasn’t many. Clarke helped monty and jasper try to get in contact with the ark but it wasn’t working and they was out of time, the grounders would be marching on their camp tomorrow and it would take at least a few days to get in contact with the ark. At first light the grounders started towards the delinquents camp. everyone was in position while clarke would be helping the wounded. When the grounders made it to the delinquents camp they first broke down the wall then, fought luckily the grounders only sent a couple hundred and the delinquents could fight them off. Later that night bellamy and clarke were sitting by the campfire and bellamy said  
“hey i have something i’ve wanted to tell you since i pulled you out of that hole at the grounders camp.”  
“i have something i’ve wanted to say to you too” clarke replied.  
Whenever they looked into each other’s eyes they knew they were thinking the same thing. Bellamy and Clarke both leaned in and shared what felt like an hour long kiss.  
“what a day” bellamy said later that night.  
clarke sighed “what a day” and looked into bellamy’s sparking eyes.


End file.
